This invention relates to a press machine, and more particularly to a press machine suitable for the production of multi-articles in limited quantities.
The prior art press machine comprises, in general, upper dies mounted to a slide and lower dies mounted to a bed, said upper dies being located opposite to said lower dies, the arrangement being made such that blanks are supplied in turn between the upper and lower dies and then pressed in a desired shape by moving the upper dies towards the lower dies.
Accordingly, in case of producing multi-articles each of which is not mass-produced by means of one press machine, the upper and lower dies must be replaced with ones corresponding in shape to the articles to be produced. Therefore, troublesome die replacement operations are inevitably required, and also because of the suspension of operation of the press machine which is unavoidable for the replacement of the dies, the production efficiency will fall remarkably.